


Leap of Faith

by AthenaRose30



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Damien Wayne - Fandom, Damien is Robin, Reader - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Fluff, Smut, Talia Al Ghul bad parent, Teen Titans Mention, Teen Titans References, Teen Titans Show up at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaRose30/pseuds/AthenaRose30
Summary: You and Damien are married now with kids of your own. Sam shows up just with a motive to protect you from the Prince of Demons himself bent on using you as his newest host. Meanwhile, while trying to prove that Natalia is Damien's father and not the foster father that has gotten into his mind that Natalia is his. You try and understand why Sam has been acting strangely and find out about his background that he and Dean have kept from you and why he suddenly shown up after four years...
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader
Comments: 37
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the original work of Harlyq127 story Jump go check out her and her works here on Archive of Our Own!

Your POV. 

“What are you gonna name them, habibi?” Damien asked you as the nurses took each of the twins to get them checked out.  
You laid back on your pillow with Natalia wrapping her tiny little arms around your neck. She leaned her head against her Dad as he sat on the edge of the bed with you.  
“I -.” You hesitate then looked over at him. Damien raised an eyebrow in question and you sighed deeply, face flushed with anxiety at what he’d think about the names when you mumbled, “Dean, and Samantha…”  
Damien stared at you in surprise, he frowned at the names at first, then he smiled slowly, pressing his lips to your forehead.  
“If that is what you wish, Beloved.” He whispered to her.  
“I, I miss them.” You admitted.  
You felt Natalia slowly falling asleep beside you and shifted so you were laying on your side, ignoring the pain in your ribs as you turned to wipe her bangs out of your oldest child’s face. She looked so much like Damien with matching black hair and eyes that you could almost see Damien as a kid like this by just looking at her.  
“I’m looking the best I can, habibi.” Damien promised. “Dean is a hard man to find,” He paused and hesitated. You lifted your head off the pillow and looked up at him asking him in silent what you knew he knew you’d ask and had prepared for it. “it’s almost as if he doesn’t want to be found…”  
You sighed deeply and laid back down against the pillow.  
Knowing Dean, Damien was probably right about that. Being in his profession meant that he had to do a lot of traveling, and a lot of staying alive and out of people’s lives. She hadn’t seen Dean or Sammy since the wedding. Saying that they were on the trail of a very dangerous monster that seemed to be haunting the East side of Gotham City.  
Of course; Damien had made you promise that day to never step foot in that area without him or some other family member along with you. You had promised but all the while claiming that you had no need to go to the East side of Gotham anyway, not when you have your own family here, in the Capitol.  
Cass quietly entered the room to sneak around you two and take Natalia, in her arms, who was sound asleep at this point. You mouthed a thank you to her who in returned nodded and slipped out of the hospital room so that you to can have some alone time to talk before the doctor shooed Damien out next so that you could rest.  
“He’s after him, isn’t he.” You whispered.  
You saw his muscle’s tense up at the question and looked up at him, not able to hide the fear in your eyes, but kept a determined look on your face. Damien hesitated then, sighed deeply, knowing he can’t keep anything from you and nodded regretfully.  
“I, I can’t believe he escaped Arkham with the help from the Joker…” You said, and shivered slightly.  
“I won’t let neither of them near you again.” Damien promised. He pulled you close to his chest and you snuggled up against it, worn out and tired from a mere six hours of labor that night. “None of you.” He added.  
“I know, Damien.” You said, “But please, promise me, you won’t do anything to jeopardize what we have, what we built together.” You pleaded. You squeezed his arm tightly and he stared at you before he slowly nodded and whispered his promise before you relaxed and loosened your grip on him.  
“All four of you mean to much to me to do that.” Damien assured her. He paused and you could tell Damien was holding something back from you, and reading his mind you sighed deeply and asked,  
“What’s she planning now?”  
Damien blinked in surprise then chuckled weakly at how easily you can read him now.  
“Nothing, yet.” Damien answered, truthfully. “But it’s only a matter of time…” He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at the ceiling before continuing. “You did give birth to a boy,” He didn’t look at you and you’re muscle’s tensed and a low growl escaped your throat at the mere thought of what Damien was implying.  
“She so much as comes near him…” You snarled.  
“I know, habibi. I know.” He said. “He will be next in line though, and I promise, I will do everything in my power, once he is old enough to prepare himself for when that day comes…” His voice trailed off and he avoided your hostile stare until he finally and slowly looked down at you and your eyes locked on each other.  
“You better damn well protect him, Damien.” You seethed in a growling whisper as you felt your eyes drupe. “Don’t let your mother tear this family apart just as it’s getting started.” You pleaded, then without being able to hold your eyes open anymore your head fell on Damien’s shoulder, falling into a deep willing sleep. 

Damien’s POV. 

“I will, Y/N.” You whisper into her ear. “With my life.”  
Finally the doctor came in to check on your wife and shooed you out the door so that she could rest.  
You left the room and looked around for Cass who was sitting in the chair across from Y/N’s room she smiled at you as Natalia was sound asleep against her shoulder.  
“How is she?” She whispered as you took your eldest daughter away from her and sat down gently beside her, and cuddled her close to you. You stared straight ahead before answering her.  
“Tired, worried, but happy.” You tell her truthfully.  
“I bet.” Cass said, smiling, “any word on -. You know…” Her voice trailed off as she glanced at her niece. Though she was sound asleep she didn’t want to take the chance that she’d wake up then just pretend to sleep as she listened to them talk. Natalia reminded Cass so much of her when she was that age. It wouldn’t surprise Cass that she turned out more like Damien then her mother.  
Cass couldn’t help herself when it came to analyzing the way the children took after their parents in such a way that left her wondering just how much of Wayne’s was in each of them now. Damien being the soul heir to the Wayne legacy and all.  
“No. Thankfully. I dread it coming though.” You say to her.  
“How long do you think you have?” Cass asked, taking his hand in hers and giving it a light squeeze.  
“A year at the most.” You answer, bitterly. “She’d want to start his training early like she did me. I have until then to think of a plan.”  
“Speaking of training.” Cass said, “I bet Y/N would want to start hers back up once she is well enough.”  
You scowled at that.  
“I’m not really happy about you teaching her.” You say, “Not that I don’t appreciate it,” You added quickly, seeing the hurt look on her face. “It’s just,” You ran your finger’s through your hair and sighed deeply, “I would have figured she’d ask me, not you.”  
Cass blinked, then smiled in a teasing way.  
“Jealous little brother?” She asked, poking him in the arm making you scrunch up your nose at her.  
“No. Not in the slightest.” You tell her. “She is my wife after all and -.” You continued, voice rising a bit, making Natalia stir against you slightly. You froze and looked down at her and watched to see if her eyes would flutter open, when they didn’t you relaxed a bit and looked back over at your sister, who you were surprised to see her smiling at you and her eyes sparkling with amusement.  
“I’m just teasing, little brother. Besides,” She said, in a more serious tone, “I believe the reason she didn’t ask you is because she think you’d go easier on her more then any one. She doesn’t want it easy for her, Damien. Plus, I don’t think she wanted you to feel guilty throwing punches at your wife.” She added.  
You sagged into the chair, closed your eyes and groaned silently.  
“She’s right.” You grumbled. “She’s always right.”  
“Keep that in mind, Damien,” Cass advised with a wink at him as he opened his eyes and glared at her, “and this marriage might just survive.” She said, getting up and ruffling his hair.  
You jerked his head away and scowled at her.  
Cass chuckled slightly walked off towards the nursery to look at her newest niece and nephew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Your POV. 

Finally, after the next couple of days you were finally able to come home. The gift Damien had given you didn’t seem so much now as you both carried a carried a car seat, plus a tiny hand gripped yours as all four of you entered the house.  
“Can I please hold one of them now?” Natalia pleaded as soon as you entered the door. You and Damien glanced at each other before saying, “Why not have them wake up first, baby. Then after they eat then you can.” You say.  
“Okay.” Natalia said in a disappointed voice. She stared down at the ground and pouted.  
You hear Damien sigh, as he sat down Samantha’s seat and picked Natalia up in his arms, swinging her around until she shrieked in laughter. You couldn’t help but smile as he cuddled her close to him.  
“Don’t worry, princess. You’ll have plenty of time to hold, play, and annoy them the rest of your life.” He teased her.  
You rolled your eyes.  
“Speaking of which…” You began as you sat Dean on the table, then his twin, “When are they getting here?”  
“About noon.” Damien said, “I told them they better not show up before, or I won’t let them come back.” He teased.  
You rolled your eyes again.  
“Yeah, right, Damien.” You say.  
“Can I ride with Uncle Jay today? Please!” Natalia asked, tugging at your sleeve.  
“I don’t -.” You began.  
“Oh, please, Momma?” Natalia pleaded, seeing the look of disapproval on your face.  
“Sure, princess.” Damien quipped up, making you glare intensively at him, but he ignored it and sat Natalia down. “Why don’t you go outside and wait for him. You have a surprise too.” He added.  
Natalia’s eyes widen as she bounded to the front door and opened it wide, she glanced around and spotted the gift. A swing set, nestled in the front yard, she looked back over at Damien and flung herself back into him arms.  
“Thank-you Daddy! Momma!” She squealed and ran outside and climbed onto the swing.  
After a moment of watching their child Damien grabbed Dean’s car seat, and your waist and pulled you close as you grabbed Samantha’s.  
He steered you up the stairs into your bedroom. You remained silent, fuming silently, as Damien settled the twins in their new crib in the tiny room connecting with yours before turning to you. Your eyes narrowed at him and crossed your arms around your chest.  
“This how it’s going to be?” You asked, as he slowly took a step towards you, making you take a step back. “You being the good cop? Under minding my authority when it comes to our -.”  
You stopped as you were backed up against the wall both of Damien’s arms were plastered to the wall on either side of you. His emerald green eyes flashed with lust, and you swallowed hard.  
No. No. No. No.  
You knew his plan before he even started moving towards her, but it was done to late. He latched onto your lips before you could say another word. You closed your eyes and groaned into the kiss as it deepened and when he bit your lip lightly making you gasp he jammed his tongue inside that was when you pushed him roughly back and glared at him, holding out a pointed finger in the middle of his chest.  
“I am not comfortable with Natalia riding a motorcycle.” You stated, Damien rolled his eyes and pouted.  
“You know he won’t let anything happen to Natalia.” Damien pointed out.  
“I know that but -.” You began, your lips still tingled from the aftermath of his kiss. But you stood your ground as your mind began to sway his way, melting into his love for you.  
“I had a reason.” He interrupted.  
You stared at him confused.  
“I didn’t think you would want our daughter around when everyone gets here…” His voice trailed off and he finally looked out the window towards where Natalia was still swinging.  
You sighed deeply, and groaned.  
“It’s one of those meetings, isn’t it.” You say finally.  
Damien slowly turned back to look at you and smiled sheepishly.  
“Damien,” You said, “I don’t want our house to be the main spot for those!” You tell him. “What’s going to happen when our kids get a bit older and figure out what you guys do -.”  
“It’s going to be fine.” Damien told him. “We have to discuss this with you too and since you’ve been in the hospital and just given birth, I would rather you remain here for a couple of weeks before going back to the Bat Cave.” He told her.  
You narrowed your eyes at him.  
“You just don’t like me fighting. Do you?” You snarled at him.  
Damien moved his head from side to side quickly.  
“That’s not it. I, I don’t want you over doing yourself…” He said, in a desperate tone of voice, pleading for you to understand his motive. “Please, y/n. Just for a couple more weeks. I promise no more meetings at the house after that.” He added.  
You sighed deeply then nodded, giving in.  
“Fine.” You say. “But I’m still angry with you.”  
“Sorry, beloved.” He mumbled, he shifted and hung his head in shame. You rolled your eyes and grabbed the front of his shirt, surprising him, and latched onto his lips this time taking control.  
“Make it up to me, then.” You demanded.  
No sooner have you been pushed gently on the bed that the doorbell rang. You both groaned at the same time as Damien rolled off the bed. You had no need to grab clothes at least since you hardly gotten that far, and as you forced yourself up you peeked into the nursery as Damien went to get the door. You hear Cass’s voice first, followed by Tim’s, then Bruce’s.  
You glanced at the baby monitor near the crib and grabbed for it’s twin before you kissed each of them on the forehead softly before rushing down the stairs two at a time to run and greet them.  
“Y/N!” Bruce said, smiling as you ran up to hug him first. He kissed the top of your head and squeezed you gently against his chest before pulling you back and lifting your by the chin to make you look at him. “You look beautiful as always.” He praised, making you blush.  
“Grandpa!” Natalia squealed. She jumped off the swing and landed lightly on the dirt below her. She lifted her arms as if she had done a somersault then ran up to jump into his arms.  
Bruce made a sour face at the name but hugged Natalia close to him. Damien noticed and snickered.  
“What’s wrong, Father? Don’t like the name?” He asked, innocently as they all filed into the house.  
Bruce narrowed his eyes at his son.  
You nudged Damien sending him a silent warning to play nice. Damien sagged and sighed deeply as you lead the rest into the family room. Dick had arrived shortly after along with Jason.  
“Uncle Jay!” Natalia squealed. “Guess what? Daddy says you can take me for a ride!” She says, climbing up on his lap just as he sat down on the couch.  
You noticed he was a lot more tired looking then normal with bags under his eyes and his skin looked more paler then normal.  
“That, that’s great! Natalia.” He said, forcing a smile and he let her hang at his neck, wrapping her tiny arms around him. Jason looked towards you for permission though, you gave a less then thrilled nod making Jason get up minutes later with Natalia still clinging to his neck. “Come on, little princess. Let’s go!”  
“Bring her back before dark! Jason.” You call out to him as he headed out the door with her.  
He waved at you as he started up his motorcycle. Natalia was in front of him holding onto the handle bars with all her might, as Jason slammed a helmet on the six-year-olds head and buckled the strap under her chin before he took off down the road, Natalia’s squealing could be heard over the roaring engine.  
“That child’s going to be the death of me.” You muttered, shaking your head in disbelief as you stare out the window. You watched them move further and further out until you couldn’t anymore.  
Damien chuckled at that as he wrapped his arms around your shoulders and rested his chest on your collar bone and pressed his cheek up against yours.  
“If she’s anything like me when I was a kid, God help us all.” He agreed. You scowled at that and gently loosened out of his embrace, and crossed your arms as you whirled around to glare at him.  
“So, what is it that you have to discuss here, and not at Wayne manor like you guys usually do?” You asked the group, getting right to the point.  
Cass, Dick, Tim, and Bruce all looked towards Damien who walked over to the large armchair and sank down low. He rested his chin on his hands and gazed at you before clearing his throat.  
“I sort of had a run in, with, that old foster father of yours the other night.” Damien began. “Right after the break out of Arkham.”  
You blinked, then, slowly backed up to the couch and slowly sat down. Your heart rapidly beating against your chest. Tim was beside you on the couch and hesitated at first before gently putting a hand on your knee and giving it a soft squeeze.  
You could hear Bruce’s knuckles crack and a low growl escape his throat as he stood behind you. Cass and Dick glanced at each other worriedly.  
“W,Why what until now to tell me?” You finally choked out. You glared at Damien who’s emerald eyes avoided the look on your face. You gripped the baby monitor in your hands so tightly that your knuckles were turning white.  
“You just given birth, Y/N.” Damien told you. “I didn’t want to stress you out any more then you already were it wouldn’t have been good for you or the babies.” He insisted, and ran his fingers through his hair, then swallowed hard.  
You nodded in understanding but something was off about the way Damien was acting. You suddenly understood why the others had gathered around here instead of in the Bat Cave to discuss this.  
It’s for support. You thought and suddenly panic struck you hard and you suddenly were having a hard time breathing.  
“D,Dami -.” You choked out. “There’s more, isn’t there?”  
Damien nodded and you could see tears brimming the side of his eyes mirroring how you were feeling at this point.  
“H,He threatened us when I cornered him.” Damien said, finally. “He somehow heard about you giving birth to Natalia and, and suddenly he was claiming that she was his. That, that he’d stop at nothing to prove and gain custody of her -…”  
Your started blinking feverishly and your mouth opened wide as you let the monitor slip from your hands and fall to the floor with a slight thud, before you yourself slipped from the couch and landed hard on your side, your body jerking every which way unable to stop it even if you wanted it too.


	3. Chapter 3

Damien’s POV 

You quickly rushed over to your wife your own heart beating hard against your chest as you watched her body jerk and shiver.  
“She’s having a panic attack.” Cass said, “don’t touch her.” She told you as your hands went to wrap them around her waist but you froze at her command.  
“Bruce, check on the babies. Tim, go get some pillows and blankets. Now!” Cass ordered. Bruce and Tim rushed off as Cass knelt down close to y/n. “Damien, speak to her, try calm her down.” She told you. You nodded and bent down close to her ear and started whispering to her until Tim came back with a large comforter and a pillow his face very pale as he handed them to Cass.  
Cass slowly lifted y/n’s head making it onto the soft pillow. Then put the comforter over her and tucked it in around her. It helped somewhat for y/n and you not to see her body jerk and shaky, and y/n was slowly starting to calm down, but her eyes remained closed and you could tell she was still having trouble breathing.  
“I knew this was going to happen.” You groaned as you sank back against the couch. You put one leg out and bent the other one as you rested an arm on it and buried your face into you hand.  
“It’s alright, little brother.” Cass assured him. “It’s better for her to find out this way.”  
“Yeah. I know.” You say, “I hated keeping something like this from her for three days.” You told her, lifting your head and looking down at y/n’s pale face.  
“I know.” Cass said. “She’ll be angry when she wakes up, do you need us to be here when she does?” She asked.  
You looked from Cass to Tim before shaking your head.  
“No. We need to figure this out on our own.” You tell them. “Thanks for being here though, for this. I -.” You stopped. Tim patted you on the shoulder and nodded at the unfinished sentence.  
“Well, I’m sure she’ll be waking up soon.” Cass said, finally. She stood up and sighed deeply. “Bruce will be up in the nursery until you finish talking. I -.” Cass stopped suddenly, “I’ll see what Steph and Barbara found out on the legal matters. Just in case…” She said, and winced when you and Cass both heard y/n whimper hysterically then her eyes flew open.  
“Damien!” She shouted.  
You saw imminently her blank face she always had when she was facing traumatic events and you reached out to wrap your arms around her as her arms shot out wildly as if she was blind and trying to find you in the dark.  
Y/N choked back a sob as she clinched your neck tightly. You looked up at both Cass and Tim, silently nodding for them to leave. They did and you both sat on the floor, and waited until Y/N calmed down enough to sit back up and lean back against the couch.  
Your heart broke when she lifted her knees and hugged them to her chest. You blinked when memories of what had happened to her last time she felt the need to do that flashed through your mind and you clinched your jaw trying hard not to let out a low growl of anger. You really didn’t need to panic Y/N any more then you already had.  
“Y/N?” You whispered, seeing her eyes clouded and distant. “You with me?” You asked, and took a chance to cup her cheek.  
She flinched but didn’t pull away, taking that as a good sign that she was still herself somewhere in there, and when she gave a small nod you took that as encouragement and wrapped your arms around her tightly, pulling her towards you. She put her head on your chest and you relaxed just a bit until she shot away from you, fire in her eyes, and you swallowed hard.  
“You kept this from me when I let Natalia go off with Jason!” She accused, jumping up quickly only to fall back down on the couch behind her. You could tell she was trying hard not to make a big deal about it as she forced herself back up and swatted your arm away as you tried to help her stand.  
“Y/N. Like I said, Jason won’t let anything happen to her.” You reminded her in a firm voice.  
“You still kept this from me!” Y/N shouted at him.  
“Can you keep your voice down? You’ll wake the twins.” Damien hissed, getting up closed to her. Y/N’s eyes narrowed at him.  
“Damien Wayne. Give me one good reason you shouldn’t sleep on the couch tonight.” You hiss at him grabbing him by the ear. He winced as you dragged him down to your torso his eyes locked there not looking you in the eyes.  
“Because, Beloved, we are doing our best to catch him?” You squeaked in panic at the thought of not being by her side once you got home from patrol.  
“That sounds more like a question not a statement, tell me, why did he get away the first time?” Y/N asked yanking his ear and making him grunt. You were horrified that this side of y/n was turning you on to the point that you probably wouldn’t hold out much longer if she kept this up. But you knew you had to hold back and you bit the inside of your cheek to keep from moaning.  
“He, He sort of caught me off guard…” You said, as you squirmed around her trying to pull away. “He was telling me what, what he’d do when he gets at you again. In great detail and I, I couldn’t -.”  
You slowly felt y/n lift her hand from your ear and you finally looked up, a tear escaping from your eyes. She stared down at you her eyes were back to normal and she seemed more pissed then angry at you. You didn’t know what to expect next but when she grabbed the front of your shirt and lifted you up and pulled her to her face real close your heart stopped.  
“You just let him taunt you like that?” She asked. “Damien, you are Robin!” She snapped.  
“I, I know that -. But -.” You say.  
“I meant what I said that time Joker had me.” Y/N told him and you can’t help but growl when she said that but she ignored it. “This city needs Robin. Not me. You are good for this city. I’m -.”  
“My family!” You practically shouted at her.  
She flinched at the noise then froze when the twins from upstairs started to wail loudly.  
She glared at you before whirling around and stomped her way up the stairs and out of sight.  
You gritted your teeth and glanced out the window. It was getting dark at this point and you had to get ready for patrol soon. Jason should be back with Natalia pretty soon. You sighed deeply then took out your phone out of your pocket and dialed a number.  
After the second ring a voice answered.  
“Yeah. It’s me. You sure you can stay with them tonight?” You asked, then waited until you heard a familiar sound of an engine dying and Jason answered back.  
“Yeah, Demon. I can, how’s it with the wife?” He asked, and you could hear Natalia over the phone giggling.  
“Just bring Natalia home, and don’t call me demon around her.” Damien snapped and pressed the off button on the phone. 

Your POV  
You marched up the stairs to find Bruce bouncing a very upset Dean on his shoulder and the look on his face almost broke you out into a smile, but then, you remember why you are upset and your smile quickly turned into a scowl as you gently took Dean from him.  
“Duty calls.” Bruce said, glancing out the window.  
You did too and noticed that the Bat signal was already plastered up against the night sky. Jason should have been home by now with Natalia. You were so gonna kill Jason when he got home with Natalia.  
“Go on.” You say, pushing him gently towards the door. “Go save the city. Just…” You voice trailed off and you can tell Bruce can see the pain in your eyes, “Promise you two will be safe.”  
Bruce smiled warmly at you and kissed the top of your head, and then Dean’s as he snuggled up against your chest, already calmed down just a bit but still squirmed uncomfortably all the same.  
“Promise.” He turned to leave but then paused at the door and looked back at you. “Should I be giving Damien a few harsh words while we are out?” He asked, as he studied you closely.  
You forced a smile to your face and moved your head from side to side slowly.  
“You know he’s just trying to protect you. Right?” Bruce told you.  
“I know. But it’s not just me he has to worry about anymore.” You reminded him motioning to the twins.  
“I’m sure he’s thinking about that too.” Bruce assured you. “Honestly I’m surprised he’s still being Robin. Considering he has a family to think about now.” Bruce told him as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
“I told him to keep being Robin.” You told him. “Like I keep telling him, he’s good for this city. The city needs him, and the Batman.” You added, actually smiling at him this time.  
“Well, when you put it that way.” Bruce said, his eyes shining brightly. “I promise we’ll be safe and bring Damien back home to you as soon as I can.” He said, giving you one last kiss on the top of your head and left the room swiftly.  
You sighed deeply and walked slowly back into the nursery and laid Dean back down next to his twin.  
She hadn’t stirred not once and you knew that she’d be a heavy sleeper just by this small act. She had been quiet coming out of you more so unlike her brother Dean who had screamed so loudly that Samantha didn’t even stir as she was being wiped clean from the blood or as Damien cut the cords from them.  
You had worried about that after awhile but the doctors have assured you that it wasn’t uncommon for one twin to be more bold then the other twin. He had told you to expect that one of them will be over protective and a bit ambush more then the other twin who’d be shy and unwilling to trust anyone other then those close to that twin.  
You closed your eyes and sighed.  
You thought you were so ready to be a mother, and had vowed never to be like how your mother had been with you to your kids. You shivered and shivered at the painful memories that had flooded your mind just then and resisted the urge to find something sharp and pointy to harm yourself with.  
It wasn’t worth it anymore.  
Damien had given you something to hold onto now.  
You smiled as you rubbed a thumb slightly over each of the twin’s soft pink cheeks.  
Now, it was your turn.  
You suddenly jumped up to the sound of a motorcycle and raced out of the bedroom for the second time that day and took the stairs two at time and flung the front door open just as Jason lifted his hand to knock on it.  
“Mom!” Natalia squealed and hugged you tightly. You hugged her back and lifted her up in your arms and held her close, all the while glaring at Jason. “We had so much fun! Uncle Jay took me to the park, then we had ice-cream, oh, and we rode by this strange looking tower that looked like the letter T!” She babbled. “I asked him what it was and he said that group of heroes live there! He says if its okay with you that maybe Uncle Dick can take me there and meet them!”  
“Really.” You say as Jason made his way into the house. You grabbed his arm as he made his way to the kitchen. “I told you to bring her back before dark.”  
“Sorry, sis.” Jason said, “I couldn’t help but spoil the princess and wait out the storm.” He explained.  
“Yeah, the storm is still brewing.” You grumble as you put Natalia down. “Alright, baby, go get ready for bed and be quiet. I already got the twins back to sleep.” You told her.  
“Okay, Momma. Where’s Daddy, can he read me a story before bed?” She asked as she started to climb the stairs.  
“Already went to work I’m afraid, dear.” You tell her.  
Jason glanced back and you and raised an eyebrow. You ignored him and kissed Natalia on top of her head when you saw her pout.  
“How about I read to her then?” Jason asked, coming up behind you. You turned and narrowed your eyes at him, but Natalia smiled brightly and ran up the stairs to her room without another word.  
“Damien asked you to guard us, didn’t he.” You said, as he climbed the stairs after her. Jason turned back around and hesitated before nodding. You groaned threw up your hands in defeat and stomped off towards the kitchen but not before hearing Jason call out behind you,  
“Told you! Better brother’s out there then us!”  
You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at that as a smile slowly spread across your lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I'm just now getting into Supernatural so if any of my readers like to fill me in on certain details of the show to me for this story or point out things I have missed or didn't mention just yet let me know in the comments!

Your POV. 

“Mind if I join you?” Jason asked, and before you can answer him he climbed over the couch by the back landed beside you making the cushions bounce slightly under the both of you.   
“Do I have a choice?” You shot back.   
“Nope.” He teased, and tugged at your hair playfully. You swatted his hand back and glared at him making him stop and lift his arms around his head. He stretched his legs out and rested them on the coffee table in front of you.   
“Remind me,” You said, through gritted teeth, “what complied me to marry into a family full the members with an over bearing hero complex?” You asked, as you stared into the fireplace that you had started while Jason was putting Natalia to bed.   
“Cause’ you love my baby brother.” Jason reminded you. “God forbid I haven’t a clue why.” He said, waving off the question.   
You huffed then crossed your arms and rested just your left leg on the coffee table with your knee bent.   
“So, what’s this T shaped building Natalia has been raving about?” You ask, making conversation to settle your nerves.   
“The Teen Titans building.” Jason explained.   
You tilted your head to look at him and raised an eyebrow in question. He grinned at you.   
“Dick was their leader once.” He informed you finally. Your mouth dropped open and Jason chuckled at the look on your face before adding, “So was Damien.”   
“What?” You say aghast.   
“For a short time of course, sort of a punishment really on Damien’s part.” Jason explained. “Surprised he hadn’t told you.”   
“Me too.” You mumbled. Looking down at the floor. “Must not have been to proud of that to mention it to me.”   
“I -.” Jason hesitated then shifted nervously, “I sort of asked them to look after Natalia if, if things got bad.” He confessed.   
You looked up and was surprised to find yourself not as angry with Jason as you had been with Damien keeping the situation from you for a few days, no matter the circumstances.   
“Thanks.” You say.   
“No problem, anything for you, sis.” He replied.   
“That’s gonna be something to get use to.” You say.   
“What?” He asked, confused.   
“You calling me, sis.” You replied, and yawned.   
You grew up an only child so actually having brother-in-laws calling you sis was nice for a change. Jason squinted his eyes at you then before you can protest pulled you close to his chest.   
“You need rest.” He stated as you struggled to break free but he held onto you tightly. “When was the last time you slept?” He asked.   
You stopped struggling and sighed deeply, giving up and relaxing into his chest.   
“Two days ago?” You replied, unsure.   
Jason chuckled, then cleared his throat.   
“Sleep. Now.” He ordered. You hinted the seriousness in his voice and bit your bottom lip. “I’ll wake you if they need you.” He promised.   
You nodded in defeat and before you knew it your eyes closed and you were asleep. You don’t know how long you’ve slept before you heard shouting from outside. Your eyes flew open and shot up from the couch, a blanket falling off you that you assumed Jason had went and got you along with a pillow after you fell asleep.   
You rushed outside to see what the commotion was.   
Jason was wrestling with someone on the ground. You quickly turned on the lawn lights that almost blinded you but after the dots faded you were able to see who Jason was tackling and quickly raced to stop the fight.   
“Jason! No!” You shouted when you saw him grab for his gun he kept hidden with him at all times.   
With shaky hands you quickly put your own hand over the gun. Jason looked at you sharply but froze when he saw you staring with relief at the figure on the ground.   
“It’s Sammy.” You breathed.   
You walked around Jason and bent down to help Sammy to his feet. He coughed roughly as he rubbed his throat and glared over at Jason, his eyes blazing into his.   
“What the Hell?” He choked out. “What are you some sort of demon?” He spat at Jason. Jason rolled his eyes and slowly put his gun away, making you close your eyes with relief, then open them again and put your arm around Sammy.   
“No. That would be Damien, but I would be a close second.” Jason admitted.   
“Sammy, what are you doing here? Where is Dean?” You asked, as you helped him into the house. Jason following close behind, his eyes darting around the front lawn for any more signs of intruders before shutting the door firmly behind you.   
Sammy had grown since the last time you saw him. He looked handsome, around sixteen or so with his short dirty blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes.   
“Dean and I sort of had a fight.” Sammy explained as you moved him to the couch. “I left him in a middle of a hunt, and, my feet sort led me here…”   
“How’d you find her?” Jason asked, he looked out the small window of the door, not moving an inch but glared over at him. You looked over at him and raised a questioning eyebrow. “Damien, made sure no one but family knew where you all were. Just in case.” Jason told her, avoiding her eyes.   
“What?” You hissed at him, reminding yourself of the kids asleep upstairs. You glanced nervously at the monitor that was still downstairs that sat at one of the end tables next to the couch.   
“That’s gonna be hard to explain…” Sammy admitted. “Sort of the whole reason Dean and I fought…” He looked on the verge of crying.   
“Come on, Sam. I’ll make you some tea.” You say.   
You got up from the couch and made your way to the kitchen. It was around eleven thirty at night by now, Damien wouldn’t be home till close to three - o - clock you got out the tea pot, and a bag of tea and started it before you turned back to Sammy.   
“Okay, tell me what happened.” You tell him.   
Jason hadn’t moved from the front door but glanced at every other word then back out side, his gun up towards his face. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at Jason the second time he glance your way.   
“W,We were hunting this, this demon who killed our mother.” Sammy explained.   
You nodded.   
You already knew that their mother was killed but didn’t know how or why. You wondered why you weren’t as freaked out by your sudden childhood friend’s secret job in monster hunting. You secretly wondered what was with you and attracting demons in your life.   
“My, My girlfriend, Jess. S,She’s dead, and it’s my fault, and -.” Sammy choked back a sob and buried his face in his hands.   
You’re heart broke at the sound and it dropped down to your stomach just as you dropped down to him and wrapped your arms around him, and held him close to you.   
“I, I’m done. Y/N. I’m done with the hunting. I, I don’t care anymore.” He whispered.   
You looked over at Jason over Sammy’s shoulder and saw his lips tighten slightly into a thin line.   
“Dean, he said it didn’t matter, that all that mattered was killing the demon that killed Mom. He, He didn’t even seem to care what I thought.” He continued. “He said once we kill the demon. Then everything will go back to normal. But, Y/N, it’ll never be normal for us again, I, I am so sorry…” He finished.   
“Oh, Sammy.” You whisper. “Don’t be sorry, Sam. You did nothing wrong! I wished I could have met her, your girlfriend. Remind me to kill Dean when he shows up.” You tell him.  
He gave you a wet chuckle and his head jerked from side to side.   
“He’s not going to show up.” He stated, as you pulled away and he wiped his tears. “He doesn’t even know where I am at the moment. I -.”   
He stopped when the twins started to cry.   
“Y,You have kids?” Sammy asked, eyes wide.  
You smiled at him and held out your hand invitingly.   
He took it without hesitation and you lead him upstairs, but not before telling Jason to keep an eye on the tea. He nodded, but didn’t move away from the door as you made it into your bedroom you lead him over to a now crying Dean. You let go of Sammy’s hand and picked him up before turning back to him with a smile.   
“Sammy. Meet Dean and Samantha.” You tell him.   
Sammy’s eyes widen then a smile shown on his face for the first time since he arrive.   
“Wanna help feed them?” You ask.   
“S,Sure?” Sammy said, and you noticed the answer was more of a question but shrugged it off as you handed Dean over to Sammy gently then grabbed an already fixed bottle from the changing table and gave it to him. Sammy, with steady hands, held Dean close to him and gave the bottle to Dean who eagerly began to drink your fresh milk.   
You took Samantha in your arms and did the same thing and the too of you sat in the small bedded couch in the nursery in silent for a while just listening to them drink.   
“You named them after Dean and me?” Sammy asked, after awhile, still a hint of surprise in his voice.   
“Of course.” You answer back. “You two are my family too after all. My oldest Natalia is asleep in her room. She’s six.” You tell him.   
“They look like Damien.” Sammy remarked as Dean finished his milk way before Samantha and you watched Sammy lay the bottle down and gently put Dean on his shoulder in attempt to burp him.   
“Yeah, well, all three of them do have Damien’s eyes, too.” You tell him with a bit of pride in your voice.   
“Speaking of which, where is he?” He asked, glancing towards your joined room. Your muscle’s tensed at the question making Sammy arched an eyebrow. “Having marriage troubles already?” He asked.   
“Kind of… But that’s not why he isn’t here, he’s -.” You stopped when the window of your bedroom kicked open and Damien flopped inside landing with a thud in the dark.   
You sigh deeply when he came into the light with his Robin uniform on and Sammy looked at him in shock before looking back at you in disbelief.   
“Robin.” You finished. 

Damien’s POV. 

You narrowed your eyes at Sammy as he was holding your son a bit to tightly to his chest for your liking. Then your eyes darted from Y/N then back again.   
“Where is your brother?” You snarl at him.   
“Not here.” Sammy replied.   
“How’d you find us?” You asked.   
“Damien.” Y/N snapped. You blink and froze when Samantha started to whimper against her chest at the tension build up in the room. “Why not go shower and change before our eldest daughter wakes up and finds out her Dad is Robin?” She tells you.   
You looked from her then back at Sammy before your shoulders sagged and marched off towards the shower. You made it quick and by the time you got back out with a new set of changed clothes the twins were already placed back into the crib.   
“What are you doing home early?” Y/N asked, as she placed a small baby blanket over the twins, not exactly looking at you. You could sense she was still angry at you so you thought you’d ought to not cross the line with her anymore then you already have and tell the truth.   
“Jason called. Said, we had company.” Damien answered. “What are you doing here, Sam?” He asked.   
“Just -. Had a bit of a fight with Dean. M,My feet lead me here.” Sammy answered.   
“That’s it?” You ask, crossing your arms. “How’d you find her?” You ask again.   
“He has my number, remember?” Y/N snapped at you as Sammy opened his mouth nervously.   
“Oh. Right.” You say, with a sigh.   
“So, you are the Robin?” Sammy asked, as he tried to hide a laugh. “What? Next thing you’re gonna tell me is that Bruce Wayne is actually -.”   
You and Y/N both glanced at each other and for a minute Y/N’s anger towards you faded, but then was replaced back to that slight anger, but you noticed she seemed just more upset with you then angry.   
“No way!” Sammy gushed. He turned to stare at you. “You knew this and you still married -.”   
“Yes,” Y/N told him firmly. “and I would all over again still knowing what I do now.” Y/N added, making you blush slightly.   
“Got more guts then I do then,” Sammy said. “Jess and I -.” He stopped then and you noticed a familiar pain in his eyes.   
You started to relax a bit knowing why he had suddenly shown up out of nowhere after six years.   
“You need a place to stay for the night, Sammy?” You ask finally, making Y/N look gazed at you probably wondering if you were trying to make up for your fight earlier or not. “We have plenty of guest rooms you can for the night.” He added.   
“T,Thanks but -.” Sammy began.   
“Come on, Sammy. One night won’t hurt.” Y/N pleaded. “I haven’t seen either of you for a long time. I missed you.”   
Sammy stiffened at the remark then sighed deeply in defeat.   
“Okay, but just for one night. I can’t stay for too long in one place…” He told her. He turned to you and added. “Thanks, Damien.”   
“Sure thing, just promise you won’t tell anyone about the whole Robin and Batman thing.” You tell him.   
“Take it to the grave.” Sammy promised.   
“Don’t take this the wrong way kid,” Damien said, and ruffled the kids hair making him scowl, “But I think I like you way better then Dean.” He told him.   
“Hey! Don’t slash my brother.” Sammy snarled at him, pushing him roughly but playfully backwards making him stumble then chuckle at the remark.   
“Can you two stop behaving like little boys and go to sleep?” Y/N pleaded. “Come on, Sammy, I’ll show you to the guest room.”   
You peeked into the nursery then Natalia’s room before you yourself fell on the bed and was just about to drift off to sleep when you were roughly kicked in the ribs. You groaned and opened one eye to see Y/N glaring at you her arms crossed.   
“What do you think your doing?” She asked.   
“Going to sleep?” You answer, smiling sheepishly at her.   
“Not here you aren’t.” She tells you, yanking the covers off you and making you groan again. “Couch. Now.” She ordered.   
“Come on, Y/N.” You whined as you sat up slowly. “What do you want me to do? Stop wanting to protect you? Cause I won’t.”   
“That’s not what I’m upset about, and you know it. You kept something from me for two whole days, Damien Wayne! I don’t care if I’m on my death bed, we don’t keep secrets for each other ever! Now, out!” She scolded, pointing to the door.   
You grumbled and grabbed a blanket and pillow before leaving you turn to her and took a shot at saying,   
“I guess a simple apology won’t make up for this?” You choke out. When you see her shake her head you sighed deeply and left with room without another word.   
You climbed down the stairs towards the couch and passed Jason who was still standing at the door with his gun clinched in his hand. He saw you with the pillow and blanket and arched an eyebrow.   
“Don’t ask.” You grumble as you rolled from the back of the couch onto it. Then brought out your phone then looked back over at Jason. “Thanks, though. For looking after them.” You tell him.   
“Any time, Little D -.” He tells him. “Just do me a favor and make it up to the wife.” He tells you with a snicker, then, his face softened. “Seriously, though, do what you have to,” He tells you as he opens the door and steps out into the cool night air. “You never know when all this could one day end.” He tells you gently.  
“You talking from experience?” You ask as you dialed a number and lifted the phone up to your ear.   
Jason gave a slight nod and left you without another word and the door clicked shut behind him quietly.   
A tired voice answered at the second ring.   
“Um. Yeah. I’d like a dozen roses please. Oh, and the biggest box of chocolate you’ve got sent to the Wayne/L/N residents.” You tell what was clearly a woman’s voice.   
“In trouble are we, young man?” The person on the other end chuckled. You rolled your eyes and pressed the off button on your phone and tossed it across the coffee table without even answering back.   
You laid your head down on the pillow and stared into the crackling fire before you finally was able to fall into an uneasy sleep.   
You woke up to the sound of the babies crying from upstairs, after a couple of minutes, they quieted down. Pretty sure that Y/N was taking care of them before coming downstairs with them. Sure enough Y/N had Dean in a sling around her shoulders sound asleep next to her chest while she held Samantha closer to her.   
“Morning.” You say, trying to make conversation. Leaving out the word Beloved intentionally. She noticed this and slowly handed over Dean to you so that she could make it down the stairs more easily.   
“Good morning.” You hear her muttered, still not looking at you. She placed Samantha in the play pen that was near the couch and you did the same with Dean.   
“Natalia is outside with Sam.” You tell her, waving a hand, as she started looking around for her. Her eyes settled outside and watched as Natalia swung on her swing while Sam balanced himself on top of the swing, arms out stretched like he was a gymnast they seemed to have been having a lively conversation.   
You walked up behind Y/N careful just out of reach, carefully not to over step your boundaries.   
“He’s quite good with kids.” You remarked, trying to lighten the mood between the two of you.   
Y/N scoffed.   
“Yeah, because he’s so much like a kid himself. I keep seeing him as that twelve-year-old boy. It’s hard to believe he’s sixteen now…” Her voice trailed off. “That would make Dean twenty-years-old.” She tells you in a thoughtful tone.   
Your lips tightened at the name of the person you weren’t rather fond of and huffed out a weak grunt. Y/N rolled her eyes just as the doorbell rang, that made her tilt her head at you and arch an eyebrow.   
“Go on. Open it.” You tell her, waving her towards the door.   
She side stepped you making you bite down the inside of your cheek hard as you watched her open the door and heard her give a small gasp. You slipped in behind her and watched as she bent down and saw the dozen roses you had ordered the night before and much like your anniversary you had a small sketch tucked in the middle of them along with a box of chocolates on the side.   
She slowly reached out a hand and picked up the drawing. You had stayed up all night drawing it, only when you heard Y/N come down the stairs you quickly tucked it away inside the flowers and had fallen asleep no two minutes. She slowly turned around and her cheeks were blushing a slight pink.   
“How dare you bring our kids into this.” She said, and wrapped her arms around you making you exhale slowly, not even realizing you had been holding your breath.   
“Sorry, Beloved.” You murmur in her ear.   
You looked passed her shoulder as Sam and Natalia started running towards you. Natalia almost tripped over the vase but Sam caught her.   
“Whoa, hold up tiny Y/N.” He said.   
Natalia clinched to his forearm and he lifted her up and over his shoulders as if she didn’t weigh a thing and making her giggle. Sam noticed you watching then glanced from the flowers, chocolates then Y/N wrapped around your neck and raised an eyebrow with a smirk.   
You roll you eyes.   
“Okay, who wants breakfast?” Y/N said, as she quickly wiped some tears away from her eyes that were threatening to fall.   
“Me!” Natalia said, and climbed down off Sam and jumping into your arms.   
“Coming right up.” Y/N said, beaming at them. “You staying for breakfast Sam?” She asked him.   
“Only if you let me cook it.” Sam tells her.   
She stared at him.   
“You let me stay the night, the least I could do is cook you breakfast.” Sam insisted.   
“It’s not that -.” Y/N said, “It’s, just, you cook?” She asked.   
Sam smirked.   
“Lucky it’s not Dean cooking. He’d have done poison you all.” He told them as he headed for the kitchen.   
“Another reason to like you instead of him.” You quipped up.   
Y/N shot you an annoyed glare which made you clamp your mouth shut imminently before turning back to Sam.   
“Go on, watch some TV. I’ve got this.” Sam said, gently pushing Y/N towards the living room.   
“O, Okay.” Y/N said, with uncertainty.   
You reached out a hand to Y/N who took it no longer angry at you. You gently tucked the sketch drawing in her back jeans pocket and allowed you to guide them both to the couch. Luckily the twins were up and entertaining themselves so you three sat in front of the TV a bit.   
The news came on and you stiffened a bit when your image as Robin came into view and was about to switch it to something else when Y/N quickly grabbed the remote. You groaned softly as Natalia bounced excitedly between you two and pointed to the big flat screen TV, her eyes twinkling with excitement.   
“Look, Daddy, Look! It’s Robin!” She exclaimed.   
You glanced over at Y/N who was smirking in your direction knowing that this was somehow part of your punishment for earlier. Seeing you keeping secrets for the kids is hard enough without keeping them from your wife.   
“I get it. Alright?” You hiss at her and tossed a couch cushion towards her playfully then wrestled with Y/N for the remote.   
“Do you?” Y/N shot back, still gripping the remote.   
“Go, Robin! Knock that bad man’s head off!” Natalia shouted.   
You both froze and turned towards the TV.   
You saw yourself beating up Bane who had broken out of Arkham the other night along with Joker and the foster father of Y/N’s. Someone had apparently had a camera phone locked on the fight then just as you were finishing him off the camera switched to the news anchor woman and the teenage boy around Sam’s age who had taken the video.   
“Did you happen to catch anything else?” She was asking him.   
“Well, I did hear Bane frantically say a name over and over again before the Batman and Robin hauled him off again.” The boy was saying as the camera zoomed in on him.   
“What was the name?” The anchor woman asked.   
“Azazel, I think.”   
A loud crash came from the kitchen making both you and Y/N jump off from the couch. Natalia froze and her eyes widen.   
“Stay here.” You tell her and followed Y/N towards the kitchen. 

Your POV. 

Your heart skipped a beat when you saw Sam huddled in the small corner of the kitchen, glass was shattered everywhere around him, and he was staring at something far off. His eyes clouded and blank much how you were sure yours were after you and Damien first met. You avoided the broken glass quickly and sharply as you reached over to him.  
“Sam? Sam what’s wrong?” You whisper.   
“I, I’m sorry. Y/N. So, so sorry.” Sam whispered. He looked helplessly over at Damien as he said it.   
“Why are you sorry?” Damien demanded to know. His eyes narrowed and as you glanced at him you could see his detective skills at work already trying to find out what was going on. You sigh deeply.   
“I, I wasn’t exactly truthful when I said that the reason I came here was because of my fight with Dean.” Sam confessed.   
You blink in surprise and looked back at him.   
“You know who this Azazel character is. Don’t you.” Damien stated. His arms crossed.   
Sam slowly nodded.   
“H, He’s the Prince of Demons, the one, who killed my mother.” Sam informed the two of you.   
You stare at him.   
“He’s looking for a new host.” Sam continued, avoiding your eyes and looking straight at Damien.   
“Me?” He asked, his face turned sour.   
“No.” Sam answered.   
“Me.” You breath, making the both of them look at you.   
“I’m so sorry, Y/N.” Sam said again. “I, I couldn’t take the chance of him coming after you too. Just because you knew who Dean and I are, he, he senses you around us. Came to me in a dream right after, right after Jess…” Sam swallowed hard.   
You groan loudly and pulled your knees up close to you. You saw Damien’s muscle’s tense up at the movement and you were sure he was remembering the last time you kept doing that.   
What was with you and attracting demons? You think bitterly. First that foster father, Damien, the Joker, and now this Azazel character?   
“Dean didn’t want you to stick your neck out for her.” Damien said, gritting his teeth. You could see him trying hard not to punch something and scare the kids.   
“It wasn’t that really!” Sam said, quickly. “Dean, he, he thought that if we got to him before he did you then we wouldn’t have to result to certain extreme measures.”   
“What sort of measures?” Damien snarled.   
Sam shakes his head.   
“Dean is taking care of it.” He tells the both of you. “Man reason he isn’t here right now.”   
“But who is this Azazel?” You ask. “Why do you know so much about him, and why -.”   
Sam sighed deeply making you stop talking and the next thing you know the pieces of glass that surrounded you suddenly rose in the air and moved through it towards the trash can. They hovered for just a minute letting you stare at them then at Sam in awe before they dropped inside the trash bin.   
“Y,You have powers?” You asked, in disbelief.   
“Not by choice mind you.” Sam told you bitterly. “I’m known as one of Azazel’s ‘special children,’ he demonetized.” He told you. “I have the power of telekinesis thanks to him feeding his blood to me when I was just a day old.”   
Utter silence filled the room except for the TV that was automatically switched to cartoons by Natalia.   
“So, what’s all this have to do with my wife?” Damien asked, coolly. You stiffen at his tone.   
“Azazel, he told me that Y/N was…” His voice trailed off and he grabbed your hand and squeezed it tightly. His eyes not leaving Damien’s narrowed ones. “She’s like me, one of the special children.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Your POV. 

“Thanks for coming.” You tell Jason as he parked his motorcycle in the driveway. You had called him before Damien and Sam could start a fight you knew would come any second.  
“No problem, sis. You sounded urgent.” He remarked as he walked up the steps and you pushed open the door. He looked around and his face fell from a smile to a scowl. You looked and saw why.  
Damien was holding Sam in a silent choke hold while a knife was floating in the air that was aimed right between Damien’s eyes.  
“Stop it, right now!” You hiss waving Jason towards the living room. He side stepped you and glared over at Damien in agreement to your order who slowly let go of Sam. “Seriously, Damien. Not in front of our kids!” You snarl at him.  
Sam was rubbing his neck and glaring at Damien as you grabbed Sam and pulled him behind you, still glaring at Damien.  
“You stay here with Jason.” You tell him, pulling Sam towards the door. Damien opened his mouth to protest but you narrowed your eyes at him, daring him to dig himself into yet another hole with you. He closed it and watched silently as you two walked out the door and into the bright sunshine. “Okay, what happened? I was gone for nearly two seconds!” You scolded Sam as you headed down the edge of the driveway.  
“That husband of yours.” Sam grumbled. “He’s one of them isn’t he?” He asked.  
You bit your lip.  
“Not the kind you are thinking of, but yes,” You tell him. “He’s the son of a demon. Ra’s al Ghul was his grandfather.” You tell him.  
Sam sighed.  
“Figures.” He muttered, and kicked a pebble across the sidewalk and onto the rode as he jammed his hands inside his jeans pocket.  
“ This is why Bobby couldn’t adopt me, wasn’t it.“ You ask Sam, realization dawning on you. “Why didn’t you guys tell me?” You ask him.  
Sam stared off into the distance and didn’t answer.  
“Dean thought it was best not to get you involved unless it was necessary.” He explained.  
“Now?” You ask, and squeezed him hand tightly.  
“Now, Jess is dead, he’s looking for a new host. He’ll find you soon enough, going through those villains to get at you, then, eventually…” Sam’s voice trailed off as he looked off towards the house. Your heart sank at his unsaid word.  
“Damien.” You whispered in fear.  
“He warned me that I’d be alone.” Sam muttered, tears prickling the side of his blue eyes. “That I’d be doomed to be by his side alone….”  
You turn around sharply and looked at him.  
“No. You will not. I won’t allow it.” You snarl.  
Sam gave a weak chuckle.  
“I meant what I had told Damien to tell you,” You reminded him. “I’d walk out for any of you and -.”  
“Don’t you realize it yet? Y/N?” Sam interrupted. “I’m the reason you had a rough past! I’m the reason that, that monster took you and, and raped you! I’m -.”  
You shooked your head wildly and pulled him into a tight hug.  
“No. Sam. You aren’t. I wouldn’t change anything from my past. I swear. You, Dean, Damien, the kids. You guys are my future.” You tell him. He choked back a sob and wrapped his thin arms around you tightly. “I’m going to protect my future, and work hard so that you don’t have to worry about me so much.” You tell him with determination.  
“You are a lot stronger then I am.” Sam whispered.  
“You’re weak!” Talia’s words echoed in your ears and you shake your head.  
“No. I’m not. I know I’m not. But, I want to be.” You whisper back. “Sam.” You said, pulling him away and staring at him in the eyes. “I swear, you won’t be alone. Not as long as I’m still alive, and I am, yeah? We’ve both been through Hell and back. We can get through this, together.” You tell him.  
“Dean didn’t want to get your new family involved.” Sam muttered. “But I, I couldn’t just leave you to defend yourself from Azazel. Dean and I barely escaped him last time, and, I can’t stand to loose anyone else to him…”  
“You won’t. I swear, Sam.” You tell him. 

Damien’s POV. 

“Mind telling me what’s going on, Demon?” Jason asked, once the twins were settled down again and Natalia had went upstairs to play in her room.  
You were at the window and hadn’t taken your eyes off Y/N or Sam since they left the front porch. Your back was to the wall and you had a leg up against it and arms crossed, glaring at the two of them.  
“Apparently,” You say, through gritted teeth, “that this demon, this Azazel character is after Y/N now.”  
Jason stared at him and something about his stone cold silence made you uneasy.  
“What?” You snap at him.  
“Azazel is bad news.” Jason explained.  
“I got the memo. Thanks.” You snarl and glanced back out the window. Jason shakes his head as Y/N and Sam started back towards the house.  
“No. You don’t understand. His goal is to create an army of these ’special children,’ to take over Heaven and Earth.” Jason explained. “If he does, then, all Hell will break loose. No one will survive. Except him, and his fellow chosen ones.” He used air quotes at the last few words.  
You blood ran cold and you clinched your hand into a fist. It took all your will power not to punch a whole in the wall.  
“Sam, he said that Y/N is like him.” You tell him finally.  
Jason blinked and a low growl escaped from his throat.  
“If that is the case, then, you, Damien, are in serious trouble. If Y/N is one of Azazel’s chosen followers, what makes you think he won’t stop with just her?” Jason told him.  
Your eyes widen then darted from up the stairs to Natalia’s room then to the twins sound asleep in the play pen a few feet away.  
“You know what you have to do, Damien.” Jason said, just as the front door opened and Y/N and Sam walked back in.  
“Yeah. I know.” Damien replied with a deep sigh.  
“You calm him down?” Y/N asked, looking from Jason to you then back again. You stare at her then realized this had been part of her plan. Jason talking you down before you did anything rash.  
Jason nodded, and walked up to them. He ruffled Sam’s hair playfully then gave Y/N a hug.  
“He’s good to go. Try not to get him riled up again, Y/N.” Jason pleaded with him as Sam scowled at the head rub while he tried to flatten his hair.  
“Who’s trying?” Y/N shot back at him.  
Jason paused at that then smiled.  
“Right, well, here…” He said, and thrusted a file you hadn’t realized he had been hiding inside his leather jacket. Y/N stared at the files and rubbed a hand across it gently. “ I’m having Steph and Barbara find any loopholes in them, Bruce has his lawyers all set for anything as well.” Jason tells her.  
“Thanks.” Y/N whispered.  
Sam cocked his head towards her and raised an eyebrow in question but she shooked her head and smiled before planting a kiss to Jason’s cheek before he left out the door with a half hearted wave at you before shutting the front door behind him.  
“What’s that?” Sam asked, once he left.  
You walked over to them, making Sam stiffen a bit and back away a step, as you stepped between them and took the files from her. You opened it then your face lifted to Y/N’s eyes.  
“Family Court papers.” You muttered.  
“Just in case.” Y/N says. “Bruce’s idea.”  
“What about Family Court?” Sam asks.  
You explain what’s happened as Y/N took over making dinner. Sam’s eyes widen once you finish.  
“That slimy, no good -…” Sam snarled, suddenly the plates around the table started to lift and you looked at him sharply and barked out his name. Sam blinked and looked where you was pointing.  
Sam closed is eyes, and slowly breathed in and out, before the plates slowly settled themselves back onto the table without any more problems.  
“You’re not going to let him get away with this.” Sam told him as Y/N started frying up some meat.  
“Of course not.” You growl. “She is my daughter. I don’t even know why he would think she isn’t. She looks exactly like me!”  
Sam shakes his head sadly.  
“Wouldn’t matter to someone like him. If I didn’t know better, I’d say he was a demon himself. Wouldn’t surprise me if he was.” Sam said, bitterly. “Can’t you just do a DNA test and be done with it?” He asked, looking from you to Damien.  
“We would,” Damien said, “But, um…” He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced over at you.  
“We’re working on that.” You tell Sam. “It’s going be hard getting my DNA and, and his…” You swallow hard.  
“Right. Now I get it.” Sam said, eyes lighting up. He looked over at Damien, “You don’t want him to some how tamper with the results right?” He asked.  
Damien nodded.  
“Well, that won’t be a problem,” Sam said, “if you would stop playing the hero and capture him already.” He shot at Damien, his eyes narrowing.  
“Sam!” You scolded. “He’s trying.”  
“Yeah, not trying hard enough.” Sam huffed and got out his phone. He started dialing a number.  
“Who are you calling?” Damien demanded.  
“A friend.” Sam snapped back. “Yeah, Ellen. It’s me. I’m fine. I need you to hack into…” He turned and walked back out of the house. You staring after him in awe and wonder.  
“He’s a ray of sunshine, isn’t he?” Damien asked you, as he wrapped his arms around you, holding you close.  
You chuckled and leaned your head up against his chest to listen to his heart beat.  
“That’s my Sam.” You tell him.  
Damien grunted at the remark then pulled away from you slowly.  
“I’m going to be Father’s place. I’m going to have Cass come and sit with you guys while I’m out, then Jason watch over the house at night.” Damien said in a rush. You opened your mouth to protest but he held up his hand. “Please, Y/N, under the circumstances and what Sam as told us, don’t fight with me on this.” He pleaded.  
You closed your mouth again, and nodded in defeat. He smiled at you and kissed the top of your head.  
“Think of it this way, Cass can start your training again while Sam watches the kids.” He added, eyes twinkling.  
You smiled at that.  
“Okay, fine. That is, if I can get him to stay a couple more days. I doubt he’d be leaving me now, that he told me the real reason he came in the first place.” You tell him.  
“Kind of glad that he’ll be here, really, will put my mind at ease a bit.” Damien admitted.  
You stare at him.  
“Don’t tell him I said that.” Damien pleaded as he headed out the door. You roll your eyes at him.  
“Just go and do what you do.” You tell him. Kissing him on the cheek as he re-opened the door.  
“Love you.” Damien tell her. Kissing you briefly on the lips.  
“Love you, Damien Wayne.” You say, and pushed him gently out the door, the kiss still tingling on your lips. 

Your POV. 

Sam was just getting off his phone when Damien stopped part way towards him. They talked briefly before Damien’s face turned sour but nod in approval as he got into the car and left.  
“What was that about?” You ask, crossing your arms as Sam came back into the house.  
“Nothing you need to worry about Y/N.” Sam tells you. You raise an eyebrow at him but said nothing as he crossed the room and started picking up the left over plates from breakfast.  
“Why not just use your power to do the dishes?” You ask him with a smirk as you help.  
Sam rolled his eyes.  
“I’m not that lazy.” He stated. “Besides, I may need it a lot more in the near future, don’t want to waste it on something as silly as cleaning up a mess. Speaking of which, we need to figure out if you have any, um…” His voice trailed off.  
“Demon powers?” You suggested.  
“Yeah. Though, I’ve developed mine when I was just a kid. Though Dean and I just recently discovered why I have these powers.” Sam told you. “We could find out yours once Cass gets here.”  
“What did Damien tell you?” You ask as you guys finished up with the plates.  
“That I’d better not take my eyes off you for one minute, if I am to stay.” Sam replied, making a sour face.  
“What, you don’t want to stay?” I asked, crossing my arms and pouting. He rolled his eyes and put the last of the plates away.  
“Whole reason I’m here is to protect you from him. Can’t do that long distance, like Dean.” Sam said.  
“How’s Dean protecting me?” You ask.  
“Can tell you. Top secret.” Sam says.  
“You mean, Damien wouldn’t approve.” You say with a deep sigh.  
“You married him. You tell me.” Sam snickers and flicks the left over bubbly soap water at you. You flinched away and did the same to him before either of you knew it you were both soak and wet.  
“Just like old times.” You say giggling as you slipped onto the mess on the floor. Sam caught you and chuckled.  
“Yeah. Miss those.” He says, almost sadly.  
Just then the doorbell rang and went to answer it.  
“Oh, hi, Cass!” You beam at your sister-in-law who grabbed you into a tight hug.  
“Hey.” She whispered. She heard a thud and grumbling as she peered behind her. Her eyes narrowed a bit at Sam. “Who’s the kid?” She asked, raising an eyebrow as you lead her inside.  
“This is Sam. Remember? He was at the gala.” You reminded her.  
Cass squinted at him.  
“That little guy is him?” Cass asked, looking Sam up and down. “He’s gotten cute.” She said.  
Sam blushed slightly and you roll your eyes.  
“So not gonna happen, Cass. He’s sixteen. You, are, twenty-one!” You scolded her.  
Cass shrugged.  
“Come on, then, Y/N, let’s see how well you remember your training.” Cass says, steering you towards the basement where Damien had set up a fighting arena a few weeks after you guys moved in.  
“Now? But, what about -.” You looked helplessly at Sam.  
“He’ll see to the kids. Right Sam?” Cass called back as she opened the basement door, and grabbed a baby monitor from the side table before pushing you gently towards the stairs.  
“Right! Y/N.” Sam agreed. “Don’t worry about it.” He added as Natalia bounded down the stairs and jumped into his arms. He tickled her making her giggle. “We’ll be fine. Hey, tiny Y/N wanna help me watch your baby brother and sister?” He asked her.  
“Yes! Finally! I hadn’t had a chance since Momma and Daddy’s been hogging them.” She says and that made you roll your eyes again fro the sixth time that morning.  
“See? Fine. Go on now…” Sam said, waving you two off.  
“O, Okay. Natalia, mind Sam okay?” You tell her as you descended down the stairs with Cass as she shut the door behind you, but not before you notice Cass giving Sam a knowing quick nod of her head and Sam mirrored her in agreement making you wonder what exactly it was the two of them were up too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien has a motive to protect his family! 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait guys! This story is still on going! Just doing a bit of research before posting!  
> Sorry it's short! Next chapter will hopefully be longer!

Chapter 6 

Damien’s POV 

“You still at the bat computer?” Bruce asks you coming up behind you. You clinched your jaw as your heart pounded hard against your chest, the sudden information about y/n being one of these ‘special children,’ had your nerves shot and rattled.  
“What of it?” You snap at him, not taking your eyes off the screen as you typed feverishly at the keyboard. You had been in your uniform all day and it was starting to get dark and about time to start patrol.  
“Damien, I know that you want to protect them. But this, this is not healthy, there is a better way -.” Bruce began.  
“Father. Don’t tell me there is a better way to protect my family.” You spat at him. “I appreciate your help with Natalia but with all due respect … Back off.” You snarl.  
You could feel your father’s eyes burning the back of your neck as you stared at a picture on the screen that popped up.  
“Prince of Demons, Azazel.” Damien read out loud. “Currently chained in the underworld.” He said. “Only way to defeat demons is by using this weapon called The Lance of Micheal.” He continued.  
Your eyes narrowed.  
You have heard of the weapon. Your Grandfather constantly had told you stories, about how the creator of such a weapon had broken it into two pieces had haven’t been seen since.  
You got up and made for the doorway when Bruce stopped you by grabbing your arm. You glared at him and tried to yank it out of his grip but he held onto it tightly.  
“What are you up too son?” He asked, quietly. They both heard a familiar whirlwind of a vehicle zoom into the back entrance of the cave and Dick Grayson jumped out of it, already in his uniform.  
He raised an eyebrow at the position the both of you were in.  
“Protecting my family, Father.” You tell him, finally, and he slowly let your arm. You marched off towards the exit.  
“That might have to wait.” Dick told him. You pause and glared back at him. “We found them.” He added and your heart thudded hard against your chest and anger boiled over.  
“Take me to them.” You snarled at him as you headed for Nightwing's vehicle.  
You didn’t even bother to look back when you knew that Dick and Father were giving each other a look of a silent agreement to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid.  
You didn’t plan too.  
You were getting justice for Y/N and your daughter and this was the only way you can think of and as Dick filed into the vehicle all you can think about was the promise you had made to Y/N back when the twins were first born.  
“Please, promise me you won’t do anything to jeopardize what we have, what we built together.”  
You clinch your hands into fists as you glare out the window, silently replaying that promise over and over in your head.


End file.
